1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a non-toxic, germicide, fungicide and healing compositions, and in particular to such compositions which are adapted to be applied topically to dairy cattle and other domesticated farm animals.
2. State of the Art
Chlorhexidine has been used as a germicidal and fungicidal agent for application to farm animals and as an aid in reducing bacterial populations on the skin. Chlorhexidine has also been used in teat dip sanitizers for similar purposes. All such previous teat dip sanitizers of the prior art are of liquid form and the chlorhexidine is used in the form of a gluconate. There is no suggestion in the prior art of a powdered composition that contains chorhexidine and which is to be used as a germicidal agent to be applied to the skin of farm animals. There is further no suggestion in the prior art of using chlorhexidine acetate as a germicidal agent in a powdered composition for application to the skin of farm animals.
Unfortunately, under some environmental conditions, the use of a germicidal agent in the form of a liquid composition which is applied to the skin of farm animals is not conducive to maintaining good skin conditions of the animals. Especially, under conditions of severe cold and wind, skin condition can be severely challenged by the use of a liquid teat dip sanitizer inasmuch as the skin can freeze due to the liquid that is applied on the skin. It would be highly desirable to provide a non-liquid composition, and in particular a powdered composition, so as to prevent the freezing and damage to the skin of the animal which otherwise results from such freezing. It is also desirable to provide a germicidal agent in the form of a powder for general use in veterinary medicine, particularly as a topical dressing for treatment of infections, burns, sores, cuts and abrasions in dairy cattle and other domestic farm animals. It would be further advantageous to provide such a powdered germicidal agent that further has the capability of providing rapid healing of the damaged tissue.